bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
If You Mutiny You're Asking To Be Voted Out
If You Mutiny You're Asking To Be Voted Out is the fifth episode of Survivor: Trinidad. Story 'Day 13' Fortin The tribe begin the day with news that they are now being offered the chance to mutiny, with those that accept the offer joining Lisas. Mel informs Red T. that she'll be leaving the tribe, having become fed up with the leadership of Stoner and Katherine. Red T. begins to speculate whether he should also leave the tribe, becoming disenfranchised with the Fortin alliance. Before accepting the offer, Mel attempts to loot two coins from the tribes bounty. Stoner immediately guesses her as the culprit, taking the coins back and once again exposing her to the group. Lisas The group all don't consider taking the mutiny, feeling as though their position isn't that bad. The Mutiny At the mutiny, it is revealed that all members of Lisas stayed with the tribe, whilst Mel and Red T. left Fortin to join Lisas. AJ celebrates this, pointing out that they now hold the numbers advantage over the Fortin tribe. Katherine congratulates Mel and Red T. for hiding their friendship, hinting to Lisas to vote them out due to their obvious partnership. Fortin The group discuss their nervousness at being so low in members, realising that even if they win the next two challenges, they may be at a disadvantage due to the inactivity of Duke. Lisas AJ does most of the welcome posts for new members Mel and Red T., introducing them to the rest of the group and making jokes to break the awkwardness. Despite the seemingly good spirits in the new group, Matt continues to hate his tribe and the position as leader. 'Day 14' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Survivor Golf Competitors will play a game of golf in which there are four separate holes, each ranging in difficulty. The more difficult the hole, the more points one can obtain from scoring in it. When a tribe earns twelve points, they will win immunity. Winner: Fortin Mel, Red T., Matt and AJ play for Lisas, whilst only Katherine signs in for Fortin. Stoner arrives midway to advise Katherine on her moves. Katherine ultimately pulls Fortin to a landslide victory thanks to luck, whilst Lisas make poor decisions shooting for low holes despite needing to catch-up in points. After the challenge, a small bit of controversy breaks out between the rival tribes. 'Day 15' Fortin Katherine celebrates winning the challenge again for her tribe, with concerns arising over the activity of Kyliesha and Jake, as well as the known inactivity of Duke. Despite the bad signs, the group remain pleased to have gotten rid of Mel. Lisas After losing the challenge, Matt continues to feel frustration towards his tribe. Mel sulks after the loss, feeling as though Katherine and Stoner have the game in the bag. Despite Mel seemingly giving up, conversations begin between the tribe in order to change up the vote. Alan speaks with his old Lisas tribe, telling them to vote for Red T. as the best option. However, Matt continues speaking with others about blindsiding Alan. Red T. admits that he is open to the blindside, agreeing to work together as a group to win the next challenges. At tribal council, Mel and Red T. speak about wanting to be given a chance to prove their worth to Lisas, pointing out that they are not opposing members anymore. Matt and AJ speak about the tribe having a good shot at taking control if they can win a future challenge. When the results come in, Alan, AJ and Rich are seen to stick together in voting Red T., whilst Matt and Red W. join Mel and Red T., blindsiding Alan in a 4-3 result. Alan apologises to the tribe for his inactivity as he leaves, wishing them luck for the future. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running